My Shugo Alice Life
by SonicxAmy134
Summary: Mikan's life takes a turn when she is given a mission to transfer to Seiyo Elementary and protect the school and kids attending it. She has to leave her friends and boyfriend for a while. She has to change her personality completely and deal with Shugo Chara's, the guardians, and the AAO. How will she cope with all this? Find out in My Shugo Alice Life.
1. Chapter 1

My Shugo Alice Life

Crossover of Gakuen Alice & Shugo Chara

_**I got this idea from Xx DarkMicx xX. She inspired me to write something similar to her story Dark Shugo. I saw that she hadn't uploaded for a while so I was like Ughhh. But if she was busy I understand**_. _**Just to be clear I'm not copying her story, I'm just making mine similar to her story because it was awesome! You are awesome Xx DarkMicx xX if you are reading this! So, without further ado... Enjoy**_!

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a cool and windy night. All you could hear was the sound of crickets chirping, the trees rustling in the wind, and the grass being swayed in a dance led by the wind. A mansion was seen in the distance. Big and bright from the light of the moon. A silhouette of a girl was seen on the balcony. Her auburn hair swaying because of the wind. She was leaning on the balcony facing the trees. Her eyes still and looking far off into the distance. It was a peaceful night, everything was illuminated by the light of the moon. The light from the moon revealed the girls appearance. She looked about 13 years old. She was wearing a plain white tanktop and pajama shorts that were black with two white lines running down the sides. A necklace hung from her neck. It was sword with a snake wrapped around it. It gave of a menacing look. She brought her hand up and gripped the necklace tightly in her hand. She closed her eyes and brought her head down so her chin touched the top of her hand that was gripping the necklace. "_Why do I have to do this?" _the girl thought. Her hair was blown towards her face so it concealed her face. It seemed that the wind was starting to act up. "_Why does it have to be me?"_ the girl thought. Images began to flash in her head. A smiling auburn haired girl with her friends. Being in class and trying to figure out what the heck the teacher was talking about. And... hanging out with her friends and enjoying herself. Her hair was blown back so her face was revealed again. Tears were starting to fall down her cheeks. "_Why couldn't everything just be simple? Oh, that's right. Nothing is ever simple in my life." _the girl thought.

"Mikan."

The girl now identified as Mikan turned around when she heard her name being said. A woman was standing in the doorway that lead to the balcony. She looked similar to Mikan except that she was older and her hair only came to her shoulders. Mikan sighed. She wiped the tears that were visible on her face.

"What is it mom?" Mikan asked. Mikan's mom sighed.

"Honey it's late, and you start school tomorrow. You need to get your rest if you're going to complete this mission." said Mikan's mom with worry in her voice. Mikan turned around and looked at the moon this time. She brought her hand up again an clutched the necklace tight. "_Complete the mission. It feels like it was just yesterday when I was given it." _she thought.

Flashback

_It was a bright and sunny day at Gakuen Alice. The birds were chirping, students were walking to their classrooms, and- _

"_AHHHHHHH!". _

_Oh yes, how could_ _we forget. And Mikan Sakura was late to class. ...As usual. Now, lets let her tell this flashback shall we?_

_Mikan's POV_

_Holy Crap, Holy Crap, Holy Crap, Holy Crap I am late! Again! Usually I wouldn't freak out a lot like this but... today is our last exam day! I have done so good on all my tests(I think)and I am not gonna miss this one and fail like usual! So I ran to my bathroom and turned on the shower. I ran back into my room and went to my closet and got my uniform out and placed it on my bed. I ran back into my bathroom and checked the temperature of the shower. It was warm. Good enough. I took of my clothes and got in the shower. I immediately washed my hair and washed my body. I rinsed of my hair and body and turned off the shower when I was done. I got out of the shower and went to my bathroom closet and got a towel. I dried my self off and wrapped the towel around my body. I wasn't gonna waste time and dry my hair so I let it air dry. I ran back into my room and ran to my drawer and got my underwear and bra. I took of my towel and put them on and went to my bed. I picked up my uniform from my bed. I took off my towel and put on my uniform. After I was done I ran to go get my bag which was beside my closet doors. I picked up my bag and ran to the door and also ran by the calender._

_Wait a sec._

_I walked backwards and stopped at the calender. I turned towards the calender and looked at this week. I looked at the dates and stopped at today's date. Thursday. The day __**after**__ the exams ended. _

_..."ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"_

_I was pretty sure a whole bunch of birds just flew away from my shriek. I couldn't believe it! I freaked out more than usual for nothing?! You have got to be kidding me! _

_After my tantrum which lasted for 5 minutes, I realized something else. ...I was still late for class! I ran out the door and headed to my classroom. I was near my classroom when I bumped into something. Or someone. I fell backwards and landed on my butt. "Owww!" I said as I rubbed my butt which was now sore. I heard a groan and I looked at what made that noise. I saw that it was Natsume. _

"_Natsume!" I said. He looked up when he heard his name being called. He looked at me. _

"_Polka." he said. I fumed over that nickname. I stood up and I had an angry look on my face. _

"_Geez! My name is not Polka! It's Mikan! M-I-K-A-N! Hmpf, some boyfriend you are!" I said with a pout. I crossed my arms and turned away from him. I felt my skirt being lifted up and I looked down to see what was holding my skirt up. ...It was Natsume. _

"_Hmm, so I guess it's kitty's today huh? A new way of showing your love for me huh?" he asked. I was sure I was gonna explode in 3...2..-_

"_Natsume!"...1. Both of us walked to class with Natsume having a big red slap mark on his cheek. We stopped at our classroom. I slid open the doors. _

"_Good morning everybody!" I shouted. _

"_Good morning" everybody said back. I walked to my seat and I saw Ruka-pyon there. _

"_Good morning Ruka-pyon!" I said to him. He turned to me. _

"_G-G-Good morning Sakura-san." he said stuttering. I laughed at this. _

"_Geez Ruka-pyon. How many times have I told you to call me Mikan?!" I said to him. He blushed. _

"_O-Oh. I'm sorry Sakur- I mean Mikan." he said to me. I smiled. _

"_Much better." I said._

"_What are you doing idiot?" I turned around and I saw Natsume. I pouted._

"_Geez Natsume, it's mean to call your girlfriend an idiot you know?" I said to him. He scoffed._

"_It's true." he said. My face became red like lava._

"_Natsu-" The intercom came on._

"_Would Mikan Sakura please report to the principals office. Again would Mikan Sakura please report to the principals office. Thank you."_

_All eyes in the classroom turned to me. A surprised look came upon Natsume's face. _

"_What did you do?" he asked me. I shrugged. I had no idea. I walked towards Natsume and gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked towards the door. Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me back. I felt someone's lips on mine and I saw that it was... Natsume! His eyes were closed. He pulled back after a couple of seconds and opened his eyes. _

"_Make sure you tell me what happens okay?" he told me. I smiled at his concern. _

"_I will. Don't worry." I reassured him. He let go of my arm and I walked towards the door again with the class's eyes following me. I slid open the doors and headed towards the principle's office. It took me a while to get there but after 6 minutes I was at the doors that lead to the principles office. I reached up to knock but hesitated. "What if I'm in serious trouble? What's gonna happen?" I thought. I was about to just walk away when I remembered something. _

"_Make sure you tell me what happens okay?" _

_Natsume's words. That's right. I have my friends to back me up if anything happens. I turned back around and knocked on the door. _

"_Come in"_

_I pushed open the doors and walked in. I saw my uncle(the principle) sitting in his chair with the back of the chair facing me. I stopped a few feet away from his desk. _

"_You wanted to see me uncle?" I said. He turned around and looked at me with a serious look in his eyes. _

"_Mikan... You have to leave the academy"_

_...It felt like my whole world came crashing down after hearing those words._

"_What?"_

* * *

_**Ok, so yeah, I'm gonna leave you guys with a cliffy but don't worry. It's not what you think when her uncle says she has to leave the academy. If you have read Dark Shugo then you know what he is talking about. So yeah, please review so I can see what you fellow writer's think and i will udpate as fast as I can. Bye!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey guys! I know that it's been a while since I last updated but... this chapter took for freaking ever! and I'm typing other stories that will come out soon enough so don't worry. I won't forget about this story! I think that ch 3 is gonna be the last flashback chapter for explaining why Mikan is going to Seiyo Elementary so yh. I think the real story will begin ch 4 so yh. And I would like to give a shout out to lilangel25 for reviewing my story. Thank you so much lilangel25! So without further ado... Enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 2

"_What?" _

_I stared back at my uncle with a shocked look on his face. He sighed seeing my expression._

"_Mikan you have to leave the academy because-"_

"_AHHHHHHH!" My uncle covered his ears trying to block out my scream. I started running around in circles still screaming._

"_Mikan it's not what you think! You have to leave the academy becau-"_

" _Is it because I wake up late for my classes?!"_

"_What?! No, no, what I'm trying to say is-"_

"_Or is it because I keep failing in my classes?!"_

"_Again, no! Listen, Mikan what I'm trying to say is-"_

"_Or maybe because-"_

"_Mikan!"_

_I stopped my running and screaming and looked at my uncle. He had a serious look on his face. His hands were off his ears and were now on his chair armrests. I went back to my original spot before I started freaking out and stood still, ready to listen to what uncle was gonna tell me. He sighed in relief seeing me be serious about this issue. He looked back at me with a serious look._

"_Mikan, the reason you have to leave the academy is because of something important! Not any of the reasons you were thinking about!_"

_I had a questioning look on my face after uncle told me this. Then why do I have to leave the academy?_

"_Then uncle, why do I have to leave the academy? And what do you mean it's because of something important?"_ _My uncle didn't respond. For a few minutes it was complete total silence. My uncle stood up and walked towards a filing cabinet he had in the corner of his room. He opened one of the drawers and started searching through the files_. _After searching for a few minutes, he pulled out a file and closed the drawer. He walked towards me and stopped in front of me. He handed my the file and I took it. I saw that on the cover, in big red bold letters, there was writing. It said "TOP SECRET". I looked back up at my uncle with a questioning look on my face. He stared down at me with the same serious look._

"_Open it"_

_I_ _opened the file and I saw a bunch of papers and pictures. Some of the pictures caught my eye. One was a picture of a school. It looked really fancy and it was huge. The other pictures had men in suits that I've seen before and know too well. The AAO. But, what does this have to do with me? I looked back up at my uncle with the same questioning look I had on my face earlier._ _He stared down at me with the same serious look. He walked back to his desk and sat down in his chair. He opened a drawer in his desk and started rummaging around in it. He stopped after a few minutes and pulled out some pictures. He closed the drawer and turned to face me. He laid out the pictures in front of me. There were 5 pictures. They were pictures of kids my age. It looked like the pictures were taken in secret because in the pictures the kids were doing something and didn't even notice the camera. There were 3 girls and 2 boys. _

_The first girl had pink hair and golden brown eyes. She looked like she had a kind of a "punk" way of dressing in her(girl's)school uniform. She had X-shaped hair clips in her hair. She had a cold expression on her face. The picture showed her sitting in a classroom with her right leg draped over her left. She was leaning her head on her hand. To be honest she looked bored._

_The second girl had orange/brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair was in pigtails with big red ribbons attached to her hair. She looked childish. She wore her(girl's) school uniform also but had a red cape draped around her shoulder's. The picture showed her at a Café stuffing sweets into her mouth. What a weird girl._

_The last girl had wavy blond hair, with long bangs hidden behind a thin black hair-band with a small ribbon in the middle attached to it, and golden-honey yellow eyes. She looked petite and cold. She wore the(girl's) school uniform also but it looked a bit big on her. She looked short. She also had a red cape draped over her shoulders. The picture showed her walking, with a bunch of boys following her with hearts in their eyes. Wow, queen bee much?_

_The first boy had short blond hair with a thin ahoge. He has two bunches of hair at the side of his face and one single strand of hair that seemed to protrude a bit. He has big, red- violet, almost mahogany, colored eyes._ _He wore the(boy's) school uniform_ _also with a blue cape draped around his shoulders. He had a cute-girly sort a face. Sort a like Ruka-pyon's. The picture showed him in an auditorium giving a speech. He looked really serious._

_The second boy had long, flowing indigo hair and brown eyes. He wore the(boy's)school uniform also with a blue cape draped around his shoulders. His face looked...sort a feminine. The picture showed him in a cooking class, pulling a tray of cookies from the oven, with girls crowded around him with hearts in their eyes. Wow, I wonder if this guys is related to the queen bee girl?_

_I noticed something weird about all the pictures. In all the picture's there were little blurry smudges by the kids. I wonder if something was wrong with how they were taken?_ _I looked back up at my uncle. He had the same serious look._

"_Uncle, why are you showing me these pictures?_ _How does this have to do with the mission?" my uncle sighed and pointed to the picture of the pink haired girl._

"_These are people you want to watch out for on the mission. This first girl could be the total downfall to your mission. Especially watch out for her." I looked back up at my uncle with a confused look. Why did I have to watch out for these people on the mission? Were they dangerous or something?_

"_I just need you to follow my warning. Do not, under any circumstances, let these people find out about your mission. Am I clear?" I nodded my head yes to show that I would follow his warning. He smiled._

"_Good. Now, I want you to look back at the papers. Skim through them." I took the papers and spread them out on my uncle's desk. I scanned through each of the papers until one caught my eye. It was this paper that had big bold letters on it. "FRAME GAKUEN ALICE!" What the heck? What does this mean? I looked back up at my uncle totally confused. _

"_Uncle, what does this mean? Why are you showing me al this?" I felt like the answer I was about to get would explain everything._ _My uncle sighed and pulled out one of the papers. He handed it to me and I took it. I looked at it and saw a bunch of writing._

"_The AAO has begun their next attack."_

_I looked back up at my uncle with a shocked face. What did he just say?!_

"_For months we have had spies gather information regarding the AAO's next move. This was the information they were able to gather. The last mission they were sent on... they didn't come back."_

_I gasped when I heard this. Does this mean that they were..._

"_Luckily we had enough information to continue our search on this issue. For weeks we used the information we had gathered to continue our research, and we found out that their location for their plan is this school." _

_He pulled out the picture of the school and handed it to me. I looked at it. Why would the AAO have this as their location for their plan? It doesn't make sense._

"_Apparently this school has some people who have magic just like us. Their magic is called "Guardian Character's" or "would-be selves". Only some kids have it. You can only have it if you want to change your personality or wish to become someone else.. Hence the name "would-be selves"."_

_I just sat there taking in all this information I was being told. So there were other people just like us?! But wait a minute, how is the AAO involved in this?_

"_The AAO wants to use this power to fight against us."_

_Ok, was my uncle reading my mind or what? Cause it seems like every time I think of a question, he has an answer!_

"_No I'm not reading your mind. I can tell by your face expressions."_

_Oh... well I guess that settles that._

"_Any ways, as I was saying, the AAO wants to use this power to fight against us. They believe that if they have more magic powers with them, then they will be able to beat us. And that's where you come into the equation."_

_I just sat there ready to hear how I would come into all this._

"_The AAO is stepping up security and training their agents more because they figured that were going to send someone strong and wise to fight them. But... were sending you."_

_I was pretty sure I was about to explode in 3...2..-_

"_Excuse me?! I am not weak for your information! How do you think I have survived this school huh?!"_

_My uncle chuckled at my explosion._

"_Don't worry. It's not like that."_

_I still had an angry expression on my face._

"_Then what are you trying to say?"_

_My uncle chuckled, again, at my face._

"_The AAO thinks that your weak and helpless-"_

_I growled at him._

"_Sorry, but they think those things, but were going to prove them wrong."_

_I blinked. What the heck?_

"_Were going to train you so you can be strong and powerful to fight against the AAO. And you'll have to change your personality. We don't want them to recognize you. But inside the school you'll keep your personality you have now. The other personality will be a cover up so no one will recognize you."_

_Wait a minute. He just said inside the school. Oh don't tell me...! I looked back up at my uncle with a questioning but shocked look on my face. He just smiled at me._

"_Yep! For this mission you also have to transfer school's!"_

* * *

_**Ok so I'm gonna end it here because ch 2 is just way to freakin long. and next ch i am going to put some NatsuxMikan moments. and the training and farewell. So i hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I will see you in the next chapter! Bye!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys! What's up! I am so sorry that I have not uploaded for a while! I have had other stories that I have to work on, I have school work, School's almost ending, ughhh! Long as week! So i decided to put that all aside and make the 3rd chapter so you guys woulddn't have to wait. I would like to give a shout out to lilangel25 and Cure Nible0 for reviewing my story! And another shout out to Cure Noble0, animeandmangafangirl, and nhwaun1 for following me! Thank You guys so much. This chapter is dedicated to you guys for being such good reviewer's and follower's. So without further ado...Enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 3

"_Yep! For this mission you also have to transfer schools!"_

_Oh this day couldn't get any worse could it?! I stood up and slammed my hands down on the table._

"_What?!"_

_My uncle jumped back a little at my outburst. He sighed seeing the shocked expression on my face._

"_Mikan I know that this is hard for you but you have to understand. The only way we will be able to fight against the AAO is by having you fight them! I don't like this as much as you do! Do you think I want to send my niece into danger and have her leave her friends?!"_

_My eyes softened when I heard this. So uncle doesn't like this either? I can't believe how selfish I'm being. I have to think about the academy and my friends first. This is the only way to keep them safe_. _I have to do this! _

_I looked back up at my uncle with a serious look. His eyes widened seeing my serious look._

"_I'll do it. As long as I can save everyone and protect the school then I'll do it."_

_My uncle smiled seeing me cooperate with him. He walked towards me and stopped in front of me. He placed his hand on top of my head. He started to rub my head._

"_Your really brave aren't you? I know that it's going to be hard Mikan but I know that you can do it." _

_My eyes started to_ _water hearing uncles words. I hugged my uncle and the tears started to roll down my face. My uncle hugged me back. He continued to pat and rub my head. After a couple of minutes I let go of my uncle and smiled up at him. He smiled back down at me._

"_Thank you Mikan for doing this. You don't know how grateful I am."_

_I chuckled hearing this._

"_It was no problem uncle. I want to protect everyone and if this is the way to do it then I'll do it."_

_My uncle continued to smile at me._

"_I know. Now go back to class._ _I'll inform the teacher on why you weren't there."_

_I nodded my head. I turned around and headed towards the door. I stopped in front of the door and put my hand on the doorknob. _

"_Oh, and Mikan!"_

_I turned back around to look at my uncle. He still had a smile on his face._

"_It's okay to let your friends know. But do it in secret okay?"_

_I nodded my head yes. I turned back around and opened the door. I walked out and started to head towards the classroom. I heard the door close behind me. I continued to walk towards the classroom. As I was walking I thought back to uncles words. _

"_Their magic is called "Guardian Character's" or "would-be selves". Only some kids have it. You can only have it if you want to change your personality or wish to become someone else."_

_I stopped walking. I leaned against the wall and looked up at the ceiling._

"_Would-be selves huh?" I thought. I just leaned on the wall for a few minutes thinking about that. _

"_Would be nice to have a Guardian Character. To bad that'll never happen"_

_I got off the wall and continued to walk towards my classroom. Little had I known how wrong my thought was._

_I continued to walk for another 6 minutes until I reached the classroom doors. I sighed and breathed in. I slid open the classroom doors and immediately all eyes turned towards me. I ignored them and walked towards my seat. I saw Natsume and Ruka-pyon there. I stopped at my seat and sat down. I felt a hand grab mine under the table and hold it tightly. I didn't have to look to know that it was Natsume who was holding my hand. I felt him shift beside me._

"_So what happened?"_

_I turned my heads towards him and looked at him for a few seconds. I leaned my head forwards and kissed him. As soon as I felt him respond I pulled back. I winked at him and smiled._

"_Later okay?" _

_Natsume continued to look at me for a couple of minutes before turning his head to look at the board. Underneath the table he squeezed my hand telling me yes. I turned my heads towards the board and listened to the lesson._

_It felt like hours before the bell rang signaling that school was over. The kids started to pour out of the classroom while a couple stayed behind. I felt Natsume stand up and pull me up. I stood up and before I knew it I heard the oh-so familiar "Baka" before I was shot into a wall. I slid down the wall painfully. I am surprised that none of my bones have broke. I felt someone rush to my side and I looked up and saw Inchou. He had a worried look on his face._

"_Mikan-chan, are you okay?!" _

_I smiled at Inchou's concern. I stood up and brushed myself off. _

"_I'm fine Inchou! Just look at me, I'm 1,000 % okay!" I smiled down at Inchou to show that I was okay. He smiled back up at me seeing that I was fine. He stood up._

"_That's great! I'm surprised that you don't have to go to the hospital with the number of "Baka" punches you've received!"_

_I half smiled at that._

"_I guess."_

_I was about to say something else when I heard footsteps approaching. I turned my head and saw that it was Hotaru. _

"_You really are an idiot aren't you."_

_I fumed over her calling me an idiot._

"_Geez Hotaru, I'm not an idiot! You're so mean!"_

_She just stared at me with an expressionless face._

"_Well it's true."_

_I felt like exploding right then and there. _

"_Geez Hotaru, your so mean!"_

_I pouted and crossed my arms. I turned away from Hotaru so my back was facing her._

"_Whatever. Any way's Mikan, what did you get called to the principles office for?"_

_My whole body froze when I heard that. I had wanted to avoid telling them so soon._

"_Yeah, what did you get called for Mikan-chan?"_

_I turned around hearing that. I saw Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Kitsune, Permy, and Inchou. They were standing next to Hotaru. I saw that Natsume and Ruka-pyon were still by their seats. All of their eyes were on me. I sighed. I guess now's the right time to tell them._

"_Okay, okay I'll tell you. But not here. At the Sakura tree." _

_They looked at me weird but nodded their heads yes. We all exited the classroom and headed towards the Sakura tree. It looked deserted as usual. We all sat down when we reached the Sakura tree. I was sitting in Natsume's lap with his arms around my waist while everyone scattered around me and Natsume. They all sat there waiting for me to tell them. I sighed. Here goes nothing._

"_The reason I was called to the principle's office was that... I'm being sent on a mission."_

_I heard gasp's as soon as I finished talking. I felt Natsume's grip tighten around my waist. I sighed just knowing how this was going to end._

"_What did you say?" _

_I looked and saw that it was Anna who asked me that. She had a shocked look on her face. As well as everyone._

"_I'm being sent on a mission. But it's not any ordinary mission."_

_A confused look came upon everyone's face._

"_I'm being sent on an undercover mission. Here's what happened."_

_I told them the whole conversation that went on between me and my uncle about the mission. They had an even more shocked look on their face when I told them about Guardian Character's. They also couldn't believe that there was some people who also had magical powers. After about 5 or 6 minutes I was finished telling them everything. During the whole time I felt Natsume's grip tighten so much that I think he would've suffocated me. They all looked like they were gonna cry when they found out that I had to leave. I still didn't know how long I would be gone but I knew that I wouldn't be back at the academy any time soon._

"_So... your really leaving?"_

_This time it was Nonoko who asked me. I nodded my head slowly. I heard her whimper._

"_N-No way." _

_My heart broke at her and everyone's sad face's. This is why I wanted to avoid telling them. "So you were just gonna wait till the day you left to tell them?!" I told myself. I shook my head. I wouldn't do that. They deserve to know. They're my friends._

"_So what if you're leaving."_

_All eyes shot to Permy. She was standing up and had her arms crossed. She had an annoyed look on her face._

"_Just because you're leaving for a while, doesn't mean that we wont ever see you again!" _

_My eyes widened at this._

"_Permy"_

_Permy looked at me with an annoyed look._

"_Weren't you the one who said that no matter what happens, our friendship will never die?!"_

_My eyes were completely wide open at this. She was right, I did say that. And here I am making it seem like our friendship has to end just because I'm leaving. I'm such a horrible friend. I heard footsteps approaching and I looked and saw that Permy was now standing in front of me. She held out her arm with her hand formed into a fist. I looked up at her. She had a smile on her face._

"_No matter what, our friendship will __**never**__ die._

"_She's right."_

_I turned my head and saw that Anna and Nonoko were standing up. They walked towards me and stopped in front of me like Permy. They held out their arms with their hands also formed into a fist. They also had smiles on their faces._

"_No matter what, our friendship will __**never**__ die." _

_Tears started to form in my eyes. I heard more footsteps approaching and I turned my head and saw that Inchou, Koko, Ruka-pyon, and Kitsune were walking towards us. They stopped in front of me and held out their arms with their hands formed into a fist._

"_No matter what, our friendship will __**never**__ die."_

_The tears had started to roll down my cheeks. I smiled. That's right. No matter what happens, our friendship will never die. _

_I felt one of Natsume's arms move. I saw that he had held it out with his hand formed into a fist. I turned me head towards Natsume and saw that he had one of his rare smile's on his face._

"_No matter what, our friendship will __**never**__ die."_

_I looked back towards everyone and saw that they all had smile's on their faces. I looked at their arms and saw that it made a circle. The circle wasn't complete because there was one arm missing from it. ...Mine. I wiped my tears and held out my arm with my hand formed into a fist. I looked up at everyone and nodded. We all shouted out our motto._

"_No matter what, our friendship will __**never **__die!"_

* * *

_**Okay so I know you guys are gonna hate me for leaving you with a cliffy but this chapter is just way to freakin long. My hands hurt right now from typing so much. Anyway's hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next one. I know that I hadd planned to put the farewell in here but I didn't want the ch to be to long. So the next ch will have the farewell and Mikan getting her Shugo Chara. And also if you guys have an idea for a stroy you want me to do, tell me in your reviews and I will start it. I would love if someone gave me an idea for a Sonic story. I am a huge ass fan of Sonic. I am currently working on a Sonic story now but I want to see if you guys have any great ideas. So please leave and idea and stay tuned for my next ch. Bye!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello People! SonicxAmy134 here! I know that it's been a while since I've last updated but I have had so much crap on my hands. I have so many projects in school that I have to finish. I have exams coming up, and I have alot of other crap that I have too do. But I put that aside to write this chapter. Just to let you know, this chapter is so freaking long. By the time I wass done writing, the thing said it was 16 pages! I was like WTF but then I realized that it was because of the lemon I put in the ch. Yep that's right! A lemon! And I also changed the story's age rating. Instead of it being T it is now M. So if you don't like lemons, don't read. So without further ado... Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 4

After everyone shouted our team motto, we sat down and started to talk about some things.

"So how long are you going to be gone Mikan-chan?" asked Anna.

I shrugged my shoulders. I was still sitting in Natsume's lap with his arms around my waist.

"Uncle didn't tell me how long I would be gone. He just told me the details of the mission. And some weird stuff that I don't get."

Everyone looked at me with a confused look on their face. Hey, I wouldn't blame 'em. I was just as confused as them.

"But why would you're uncle only tell you the details of the mission, and not how long you would be gone?" asked Ruka-pyon.

Again, I shrugged my shoulders. I had absolutely no clue what my Uncle was thinking.

"Beats me. Maybe he wanted to tell me the day I leave."

Everyone was still confused and unsure of this but they just nodded their heads anyway's I saw a smirk come upon Anna-chan's face. What the heck?

"So, you're going to a new school right?" asked Anna-chan who was still giving me that creepy smirk.

I nodded my head yes. Her smirk grew wider. Uh oh, I don't like her smirk.

"So that means... a bunch of cute guys will be there!" she shouted.

My face turned red when I heard this. Everyone else just shouted "Ehhhhh?!". I felt Natsume's grip on my waist tighten. Of course, leave it to Anna-chan to make Natsume angry/jealous. I turned my head and smiled at him.

"Don't worry. Just because there may be some cute guys there, doesn't mean that they can compete with you're awesomeness."

I felt Natsume's grip loosen on my waist. He smirked at me when he heard this.

"You're damn right. Anyone who tries to flirt with you will have to answer to me."

I chuckled at Natsume's possessiveness. That is so like Natsume. I smiled back up at him and gave him a kiss. When I felt him respond, I pulled back. An annoyed look came upon his face. I smiled seeing this.

"Stop doing that."

I gave a "questioning" look to him.

"What do you mean?"

He glared at me when he heard this.

"You know what. Stop breaking our kisses when I'm about to respond!"

I smiled at him and started to laugh. The look on his face was just too funny! Everyone looked at me and Natsume with a questioning look on their face.

"The look on you're face is priceless!" I told Natsume.

He started to blush a little bit but turned his head away from me so I can't see it.

"W-What are you talking about?"

I smiled at him and turned my head back around so I was facing everyone. An awkward silence fell upon the group. Inchou was the first one to break the silence.

"Sooo, what do we do now?

We all looked at him. He did have a point. What are we gonna do?

"Spend as much time together as we can of course."

Everyone looked towards Hotaru. She had the same emotionless face as usual. She sighed looking at our faces. She stood up and faced us.

"We don't know how much time we have until the idiot le-"

"Hey!" I shouted.

Hotaru pointed her Baka gun at me and I remained silent. She brought it back down and continued.

"As I was saying, we don't know how much time we have left until the idiot leaves so we should make the most of the time we do have left."

A shocked look came upon everyone's faces. She was right! Everyone nodded their heads after listening to this.

"Hotaru-chan's right. We shouldn't be moping around, we should be having fun with the remaining time we have left with Mikan-chan!" said Nonoko.

Everyone nodded and smiled. Tears started to come to my eyes.

"You guys..."

I jumped out of Natsume's lap and ran towards Nonoko-chan. I jumped towards her and embraced her in a big hug.

"Thank you!"

I felt Nonoko return my hug and she started to pat and rub my head. I felt like I was a baby and Nonoko was my mother.

"There, there, it's alright. Were you're friends Mikan-chan. No matter what happens we'll stick beside you till the very end."

I looked up at Nonoko after hearing her words. She smiled down at me. More tears came to my eyes. I immediately started to bawl. I just stood there, crying into Nonoko's chest.

* * *

Third Person POV

It was now night time. The stars and moon were out, illuminating all of Gakuen Alice. In a room there is a girl standing by her window looking up at the sky. The girl was Mikan. She was wearing a white nightgown with cat slippers. Her hair was let down. She must have taken a shower for her hair looked wet. Mikan seemed to be in deep thought.

"_I can't believe how much has happened today. I have to go on a mission, I have to transfer school's, the AAO is planning their next attack that involves framing Gakuen Alice, ...and I have to leave everybody."_

Mikan brought her hand up and started to twirl a lock of her hair. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear the door to her room open. A figure stepped through the door. The figure saw Mikan by the window and started to head towards her. Mikan still hadn't noticed the figure approaching behind her. The figure was now behind Mikan. The figure brought both of his arms up and reached for Mikan.

Mikan gasped in surprise when she felt two arms wrap around her waist. Mikan turned her head to the side and saw... Natsume. His bangs were covering his eyes. Mikan smiled seeing it was just Natsume.

"Natsume, what are you doing here? You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Natsume remained silent. A questioning look came upon Mikan's face. Why was Natsume silent?

"Natsume, are you okay?"

Natsume was still silent, not answering Mikan's question. Mikan started to get concerned.

"Natsu- Kyahh!"

Natsume had brought his head down to Mikan's neck and started to give her kisses on her neck. He started at the base of her neck and started to go up to her ear. A blush adorned Mikan's face.

"N-Natsume, w-what are you do- Ahhh!"

Natsume had taken Mikan's earlobe in between his teeth and was nibbling on it. Mikan's body started to get hot.

"N-Natsume, s-stop. M-My body's starting to act w-weird!"

Natsume wasn't listening. Instead he brought his hands up and cupped both of Mikan's breast and started to fondle them. Mikan was started to get aroused.

"N-N-Natsume, I-I'm starting to f-feel weird!"

Natsume brought his arms back down and wrapped them around Mikan's waist again. He also let go of Mikan's earlobe. Mikan turned her head and looked back at Natsume. His bangs were still covering his eyes.

"Natsume?"

"I don't want you too leave."

Mikan's eyes grew wide when she heard this. Natsume's grip on her waist tightened.

"I don't want you to leave me! I don't want to you to leave me and never return!"

Mikan smiled when she heard this. It was rare that Natsume showed his concern.

"_So that's why he was acting weird."_

Mikan placed her hands on Natsume's arms and brought them down, off her waist. She turned around and looked at Natsume . He was looking down at her with and angry look on his face. She smiled up at him.

"I won't ever leave you Natsume. I love you too much. Nothing can separate us, ever."

Natsume's eyes widened when he heard Mikan's words.

"Mikan..."

Mikan smiled up at Natsume. She pushed Natsume away so he was standing a couple of feet away from her. She reached behind her, and pulled down the zipper of her nightgown. When the zipper was completely down she brought down her nightgown so it was just below her breasts. She held out her arms to Natsume.

Natsume had a look of pure shock on his face.

"Mikan!"

Mikan smiled at Natsume.

"I want to show you how much I love you Natsume. ...I want you to make me a woman."

**XxXxLemon Alert! Warning! Rest of chapter is Lemon! If you are not old enough to read this then don't!XxX**

Natsume grabbed Mikan and threw her on the bed. Mikan landed with a gasp. Natsume immediately got on top of Mikan. He smashed his lips against Mikan's. Mikan's mouth opened up and Natsume's tongue shot out and entered Mikan's mouth. A dance was done between Natsume's and Mikan's tongues. During the kiss, Natsume brought his hands up and cupped Mikan's breasts. Mikan broke the kiss and let out a moan.

"Ahhh! Natsume!"

Natsume broke the kiss and started to trail kisses down Mikan's neck. He stopped at Mikan's breasts. Natsume opened his mouth and started to suckle on Mikan's nipple on her left breast. His right hand was busy fondling Mikan's right breast.

Mikan threw her head back and let out another moan.

"Ahhh! Natsume, that feels so good! Suck me more!"

Natsume smirked and started to suckle on Mikan's left nipple harder. His right index finger and right thumb started to pinch and twist Mikan's right nipple.

Mikan's eyes widened at this immense pleasure that was so new to her body. She started to drool and her tongue was hanging out of her mouth.

"NATSUME! MORE, MORE! PLEASE SUCKLE ON ME MORE!"

Natsume smirked and continued his assault on Mikan's breasts.

Ruka's POV

I was on my way to Mikan's room. I had too tell her about my feelings before it's too late.

"_I know I'll be rejected but I have to at least let her know so I can get this off my chest. I just hope Natsume isn't mad at me. Or more importantly, I hope that this doesn't change the friendship between me and Mikan."_

I was nearing Mikan's room. As I was nearing her room I started to hear noises. I stopped walking and listened. The noises started to sound like... moans. My eyes widened and I ran to Mikan's room. I stopped in front of her door. The moans were loud now.

"_Oh no! What if something bad happened to Mikan?! I have to check."_

I was about to open the door when I heard a familiar voice.

"_Does this feel good Mikan?"_

My eyes widened at the voice.

"_Natsume! What is he doing in Mikan's room?!"_

I then heard Mikan's voice.

"_YES! YES, THIS FEELS INCREDIBLE! SUCKLE ON ME MORE!"_

My eyes widened when I heard this. What was going on, on the other side of the door? I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. I let it out and opened my eyes. I brought my arm up and placed my hand on the doorknob. I twisted the doorknob slowly. I opened the door just a crack. Just a little bit so that I could see. I looked inside and my eyes widened at what I saw.

Mikan was on the bed moaning with Natsume sucking on her breast. Mikan looked like she was in heaven. My face started too get red.

"_What are they doing? Why the heck are they doing this?!"_

I continued to stare at Mikan and Natsume secretly. The whole time Mikan was moaning begging for Natsume too do more.

A tent started to form in my pants. I looked down at it.

"_Why am I getting a boner?! What the heck is wrong with me?!"_

I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard Mikan scream.

"NATSUME! I-I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING!"

I saw Mikan's body start to twitch. Her body then lifted off the bed and Mikan had a continuous, loud, and seducing moan.

I just stood there, at the door, watching them in secret, getting aroused from watching them.

After a few minutes Mikan' body fell back on the bed. She started to breath heavy and sweat was glistened on her body. Natsume lifted himself off of her and smirked at Mikan's body.

I was pretty sure that my cock was begging me to release it from my boxers. I reached down and pulled off my pants. I still kept my boxers on though. I reached through the flap in my boxers and pulled out my cock. I started to stroke it and I started to pant quietly, still watching Mikan and Natsume.

Third Person POV

Natsume stared down at Mikan's panting, and sweaty body. Mikan's eyes were closed and she was panting heavily. Her body was heaving up and down.

Natsume smirked at this. He got on top of Mikan again and brought his head down towards her ear.

"Do you want me to continue?"

Mikan's eyes opened when she heard this. Natsume brought his head back up and looked down at Mikan while smirking. Mikan stared up at him in shock.

"What did you say?"

Natsume smirked when he heard this.

"You heard me, do you want me to continue?"

Mikan stared up at Natsume in total shock. What was with him?

"W-Why do you want me to answer that?!"

Natsume chuckled and continued to smirk at Mikan. He brought his hand up and placed it on Mikan's right breast. He took Mikan's nipple in between his right index finger and his right thumb. He started to pinch and twist Mikan's nipple.

Mikan gasped and started to moan. She threw her head back and her eyes widened.

"Well, do you want me to give you endless pleasure or leave you all horny and hot?"

Mikan was to busy focusing on the pleasure to listen to what Natsume was saying. The pleasure was to great for her.

Natsume frowned when he realized that Mikan was no longer listening to him. He let go of Mikan's breast and brought his hand back to his side.

Mikan was broken out of her pleasure when she felt no pleasure consume her body. She looked back at Natsume to see him sitting there not doing anything to her. Mikan was pleasure aggravated.

"W-Why'd you stop?"

Natsume smirked at Mikan when he heard her question.

"Because you didn't answer me. I asked if you wanted me to continue this endless pleasure or if you wanted me to leave you all hot and bothered."

Mikan stared at Natsume in shock. He wanted her too answer _that_!

"N-No. There's no way I can answer something that embarrassing !"

Natsume frowned when he heard Mikan say this. It was not the answer he wanted.

"So you're gonna be like that huh?"

Natsume reached into his left pocket and brought out a pink vibrator. The vibrator was 11 inches. Mikan was in complete shock at the size of the vibrator. Also wondering why the hell Natsume had a vibrator with him.

Natsume brought the vibrator in front of Mikan's face. Mikan stared at the vibrator with a blush on her face. What was he going to do with it?!

"You know what it is right?"

Mikan blushed even harder but didn't answer Natsume's question. Natsume frowned and placed his hand on Mikan's right breast again. He twisted Mikan's right nipple, hard.

Mikan moaned when she felt her nipple getting twisted.

"I asked you if you knew what this is."

Mikan closed her eyes when she felt Natsume's grip on her nipple tighten.

"Y-Yes I know what it is! It's a vibrator!"

Natsume smirked and let go of Mikan's nipple but kept his hand on her right breast.

"And do you know what it's used for?"

Mikan's blush intensified.

"Y-Yes, it's used for when a girl masturbates."

Natsume smirked when he heard Mikan answer his question.

"Good girl. But this is no ordinary vibrator. I had it specially made."

Mikan looked at Natsume in confusion. A specially made vibrator?

"Yep. I had Imai make it for me. It cost a lot of rabbit's but it was worth it."

Mikan stared up at Natsume in confusion. Why did he need a specially made vibrator?

Natsume smirked at the confused look on Mikan's face. He took the vibrator out of Mikan's face and placed it near Mikan's opening. Mikan looked down at the vibrator that was placed near her opening.

"This is no ordinary vibrator because instead of the regular vibration a regular vibrator comes with, this vibrator comes with 400x that amount!"

Mikan's eyes widened when she heard this. Mikan was about to say something when she felt the vibrator being shoved into her pussy. Mikan's eyes widened and she threw her head back. She let out a loud and continuous moan. Mikan's juices started to flow out onto the vibrator. Mikan's mind was entirely focused on the vibrator shoved into her pussy.

"_H-Holy Crap! This thing is so huge! It's so long and thick! I-It's making me want to fuck my self with it!_"

Natsume smirked at the look of pleasure and shock on Mikan's face. He reached into his left pocket and pulled out a small remote. He pushed the little bar on the remote to on.

Vibrations pulsed through Mikan's pussy. Mikan's eye's widened when she felt the incredible pleasure course through her body, especially her pussy. Mikan's body started to twitch. Juices started to flow like a waterfall, out of Mikan's pussy and onto the vibrator. Natsume smirked at the sight of Mikan twitching and being consumed by the pleasure. Mikan was in complete heaven.

"_O-Oh my god! This is incredible! My pussy feels like it's in heaven! M-My mind is being consumed by the pleasure! I-I can't hold on much longer!"_

Mikan started to moan even louder when she felt the vibrations go up more. Mikan's body started to twitch even more.

"A-AHHH! NATSUME, I-I CAN'T HOLD ON MUCH LONGER! I-I-I'M CUMMING!"

Mikan's body started to spasm and the vibrator was pushed out of Mikan's pussy and juices sprayed onto the bed below Mikan. This lasted for 4 minutes. After Mikan stopped cumming, her body became still again. Mikan was laying on the bed panting, sweating, and tired. Natsume leaned over Mikan's body and brought his head down towards Mikan's ear.

"Good girl, you looked so beautiful when you were cumming uncontrollably. I love you so much right now Mikan."

Mikan looked up at Natsume. He was smiling down at her. Mikan tiredly smiled up at Natsume.

"T-Thank you Natsume. I-I love you too, so much."

Natsume smiled at Mikan and leaned down to kiss her. The two shared a loving and compassionate kiss. Their tongues swirled in each others mouth. Natsume caught Mikan's tongue and started to suck on it. After a few minutes of Natsume sucking on Mikan's tongue he let go and they disconnected from the kiss, leaving a string of saliva between their lips. Natsume smiled down at Mikan. Mikan smiled up at Natsume.

"I love you so much Mikan."

"Me too Natsume, I love you so much."

The two stared at each other affectionately. Love was seen in each others eyes. Mikan sat up and put her hands on Natsume's belt. Natsume stared at Mikan's hands. Mikan smiled at Natsume.

"It's not fair that I'm the only one naked."

Natsume smirked at Mikan and nodded. Mikan smiled back and continued to take off Natsume's belt. After a few minutes, she managed to take of his belt. Mikan pushed Natsume down so he was laying on the bed. Mikan pulled Natsume's pants down and off and saw that there was a huge tent in Natsume's boxers.

Mikan's eyes widened when she saw the size of the tent.

"O-Oh my god! Natsume, is this you're"

Natsume smirked down at Mikan. Mikan was completely focused on the tent in Natsume's boxers.

"Yep, that's my cock. It's been begging to just fuck you senseless the whole night. It needs a hot, wet, and naughty pussy to calm it down."

Mikan started to get wet when she heard Natsume's dirty talk. Juices started to roll down her legs.

"_O-Oh no, him dirty talking is making me all hot! I never thought I would act like this!"_

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

Mikan looked up at Natsume. He was smirking down at her. Mikan was slightly panting.

"Are you going to take the boxers off or what?"

Mikan was broken out of her trance and looked back down at the boxers. She hooked her hands on the waist band of the boxers. She took a deep breath and pulled down the boxers.

Something big, thick, and hot hit her face. Mikan looked at the thing that smacked her face. It was Natsume's cock. It was so huge!

Mikan looked up at Natsume in total shock. Natsume smirked down at Mikan.

"Surprised?"

Mikan nodded, still in shock.

"H-How big is it?"

Natsume smirked down at Mikan.

"The last time I measured it, it was about... 13 inches."

Mikan's eyes widened when she heard this. Her pussy convulsed and juices started to run down her leg like a waterfall.

"_N-No way! There's no way his penis could be 13 inches, it's just impossible! ...But hearing him say that is making me so horny!"_

Natsume smirked at Mikan's flustered face. He knew that she was getting horny just from looking his dick. He then remembered something. He sat up and swung his legs over the bed. Mikan sat up and looked at Natsume.

"Natsume, what are you doing?"

Natsume looked back at Mikan and smirked.

"Wait here okay?"

Mikan nodded unsure. Natsume walked towards Mikan's closet and opened it. He knelt down and started to rummage around in it. Mikan was still sitting on the bed wondering what the heck Natsume was doing. A few minutes later Natsume stopped. He had found what he was looking for. Natsume grabbed what he was looking for and stood up. He turned around with a camera and the legs for the camera(You know those legy things that you place a camera on and it holds it. That's what I'm talking about.). He walked back towards the bed. He stopped a few feet in front of the bed. He set up the camera legs and placed the camera on it. He pushed the on button of the camera. He set it to video. He walked back towards the bed and sat down at the headboard of the bead.

Mikan was looking at Natsume in confusion. Why did he take out her camera.

"Why did you take out my camera Natsume?"

Natsume smirked at Mikan and crawled towards her. He stopped in front of her and turned her too face the camera. Mikan was now looking at the camera. Natsume then opened up her legs. Mikan gasped and blushed when Natsume did this.

"N-Natsume, what are you doing?!"

Natsume smirked and leaned towards her ear.

"Were going to make a porno."

Mikan's eyes widened when she heard this. Her pussy convulsed again and juices started to flow out of her pussy. It was like whatever Natsume said made her horny. Mikan turned her head and looked at Natsume. He was smirking at her.

"W-What did you say?!"

"You heard me, were going to make a porno."

"B-But why?"

Natsume sighed when he heard this. He wrapped his arms around her waist. He put his head on the crook of her neck. Mikan blushed when she felt Natsume's breath on her neck.

"N-Natsume?"

"Don't worry. This is going to be a porno for just the two of us. No one else will be able to see it."

Mikan sighed in relief when she heard that.

"Thank goodness."

Natsume smirked. He un-wrapped his arms from her waist. He brought his arms up and cupped her breasts. Mikan gasped. Natsume started to fondle her breasts.

"But in order to do this you have to promise me one thing."

Mikan nodded at Natsume. Natsume smirked when he saw that she was listening to him.

"In order for us too do this porno, I need you to become my sex slave."

Mikan's eyes widened when she heard this. She turned her head towards Natsume. What did e just say?! Natsume smirked when he saw the shocked look on her face.

"W-Why do I need to be you're sex slave?!"

"Because it'll make it more exciting."

"B-But-"

"Mikan, you know I love you right?"

Mikan nodded at Natsume. Natsume smiled when he saw this.

"Then I need you to just trust me, please."

Mikan stayed silent for a few moments. After a few moments... she nodded. Natsume smiled when he saw this.

"Good. Now I need you too get into the doggy position."

Natsume let go of Mikan's breasts and sat back. Mikan shakily got into the doggy position. Natsume smirked when he saw Mikan's wet and glistening pussy. He placed his hands on her ass. Mikan gasped when she felt this hands on her ass. Natsume sat up and placed his cock near her opening. He leaned down and stopped at Mikan's ear.

"Now I need you to swear to be my sex slave."

Mikan's eyes widened and she looked at Natsume. He was looking at her with a serious face.

"W-Why?!"

"Please Mikan. Just do it. My cock is begging to enter you're pussy. And you're pussy looks like it really wants my cock. So just swear too be my sex slave and I can give you the immense pleasure you desire."

Mikan blushed and was silent for a few minutes.

"wear"

Natsume looked at Mikan.

"What was that, I couldn't hear you?"

Mikan blushed even harder.

"I-I swear."

Natsume smirked at this.

"Huh? You need to be more clearer."

Mikan closed her eyes tightly and shouted.

"I SWEAR! I SWEAR TO BE NATSUME HYUUGA'S SEX SLAVE. PLEASE FUCK MY BRAINS OUT! PLEASE FUCK ME INTO INSANITY! PLEASE MESS UP MY PUSSY!"

Natsume smirked at Mikan's speech. He grabbed Mikan's arms and held them behind her back.

"Good slave."

Natsume shoved his cock into Mikan's wet, and naughty pussy. Mikan threw her head back and moaned when she felt Natsume's cock enter her. Tears came to her eyes when she felt her virginity break.

"_O-Oh my god! I-I finally became a woman! I-I never knew it hurt so much! But... But it feels so good also!"_

Natsume brought his penis out to the very tip and shoved it back into Mikan's pussy even harder. Mikan's eyes widened at the immense pleasure. Natsume continued to thrust rough, hard and deep into Mikan's pussy. Mikan started to drool at the immense pleasure coursing through her pussy. Wet squelching noises were heard in the room.

"N-NATSUME! THIS FEELS INCREDIBLE! YOU'RE HUGE, THICK COCK IS BANGING MY PUSSY! IT'S MESSING IT UP!"

Natsume smirked when he heard this. He started to thrust even harder and deeper. Mikan smiled widely and her eyes widened. Natsume was banging into her so hard.

"NATSUME, YOU FEEL SO GOOD! I LOVE THIS! I DON'T KNOW WHY WE DIDN'T DO THIS EARLIER!"

Natsume smirked and leaned towards Mikan's ear.

"Maybe it was because I was holding myself back."

Mikan looked back at Natsume.

"W-WELL YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE HELD YOURSELF BACK! THIS PLEASURE FEELS INCREDIBLE! I LOVE BEING YOU'RE SEX SLAVE NATSUME! FUCK ME HARDER, DEEPER, FASTER, AND ROUGHER!"

Natsume smirked and did as Mikan said. Mikan was in absolute and complete heaven.

"YES, YES NATSUME! FUCK MY BRAINS OUT! MESS ME UP PLEASE!"

Natsume smirked and gave Mikan the pleasure she wanted. He looked at the camera and smirked. He leaned towards Mikan's ear.

"Don't you want to say something to the camera?"

Mikan looked at the camera. She smiled when she saw it. Her mind was so consumed with pleasure. She got one of her arms out of Natsume's grip and made a peace sign at the camera.

"LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT MY SLUTTY SELF! I'M BEING A SLUT ONLY FOR NATSUME! ONLY NATSUME CAN MAKE ME FEEL THIS WAY!"

Natsume smirked when he saw what Mikan was saying too the camera. He was happy that she was saying that only he could make her feel this way. He loved her so much. He decided to reward her for her obedience.

"Just for being that submissive Mikan, I'm going to give you a lot more pleasure!"

Mikan smiled when she heard this.

"YES! GIVE IT TOO ME! FUCK MY PUSSY SENSELESS!"

Natsume smirked and gave Mikan her "reward". He intensified his thrusting. Mikan was in pure, absolute heaven.

"YES, YES! MORE, MORE! GIVE ME MORE NATSUME!"

Natsume grunted when he felt that his climax was approaching. He needed to see if Mikan was using birth control before he climaxed.

"M-Mikan, are you using birth control?!"

"Yes, Hotaru gave me some because she was worried that I would get pregnant!"

Natsume started to thrust faster.

"Good!"

Mikan turned her head to look back at Natsume.

"B-BUT, I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME AS IF YOU WERE TRYING TO GET ME PREGNANT! MAKE ME PREGNANT NATSUME!"

Natsume smirked at what Mikan said. So she wants me to get her "pregnant" huh?

"Ok then! I'll fill you so full of cum that you'll be pregnant with 3 no 7 of my kids!"

Mikan got so horny when she heard this.

"YES, YES! MAKE ME PREGNANT! MAKE ME GIVE BIRTH TO MANY, MANY OF YOU'RE KIDS!"

Natsume started to thrust even faster. His climax was knocking at the door.

"HERE IT COMES MIKAN! MY BABY JUICE IS GOING TO GO INTO YOUR PUSSY! IT'S GOING TO FLOOD IT AND MAKE YOU PREGNANT!"

"YES NATSUME! I'M ABOUT TO CUM AS WELL. LET OUT YOU'RE BABY JUICE AND GET ME PREGNANT! DO IT!"

Natsume grunted and released his sperm. His sperm shot into Mikan's pussy and flooded her womb and pussy. There was so much that it squirted out of her puss y.

"NATSUME, I-I'M CUMMING!"

Mikan came and her body started to twitch. Her juices mixed with Natsume's sperm. The juices started to slosh around in her womb and pussy.

Natsume gripped Mikan's arms for a while until he let go and fell onto his butt on the bed. Mikan fell onto her stomach. Natsume's sperm and Mikan's cum started to flow out of Mikan's pussy, making a puddle on her bed. Mikan sat up shakily and crawled towards Natsume. Natsume lifted the covers and him and Mikan got under them. Mikan snuggled up to Natsume's chest while Natsume wrapped his arms around her waist. He placed his chin on her head. He kissed her head and started to rub her back.

"I love you Mikan."

Mikan smiled up at Natsume. She kissed him lovingly.

"I love you too Natsume."

Both of them smiled at each other and closed their eyes for some much needed sleep. But both had been unaware of the person watching their "activities".

Ruka's POV

I grunted as I came. My cum shot out onto Mikan's door. I started to breathe heavily. I put my cock back into my boxers and brought my pants up. I zipped them up and I straightened myself out. I thought back too what I just saw.

"_I-I can't believe I just watched my best friend and the girl I love have sex. And what more, I masturbated while watching them. What kind of a pervert am I?"_

I pushed my thoughts aside and walked away. I headed back too my room trying to forget what I saw.

* * *

_**I know, I know. I said that this would be the last flahsback ch but I lied. Srry! I promise that next ch will be the last flashback ch. I promise! So what did you think about the lemon? Was it hot and heavy? You don't have too tell me. I just want to see you guys reviews. Leave reviews! Please! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and- oh my gosh! I almost forgot! i have to thank XDestined AngelX for following me! Thank you XDestined AngelX. So I shall see you guys in the next chapter! Bye Bye!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello people's! SonicxAmy134 here! I have made a comitment to myself that I would start uploading choaters alot faster. I don't want to keep you guys waiting! Anyways this chapter is a sad one. Mostly at the end because of the farewell. But i kept my promise and I made this the last flashback chapter! And there is a huge MxN moment at the end. I almost cried while writing the ending. And I would like to thank animeandmangafangirl for reviewing my last chapter. Thank you! This chapter is dedicatted to you! So without furhter ado... Enjoy!**_

* * *

Chapter 5

It was a bright and sunny morning at Gakuen Alice. It seemed so pure that it was like the "activities" that happened last night didn't occur at all. In Mikan's room there lay Mikan and Natsume snuggled up in her bed. They were holding each other and they looked so peaceful sleeping. The sunlight shone through the window, hitting Mikan and Natsume.

Mikan scrunched her eyes together when she felt the sunlight on her eyes. She opened her eyes slowly and blinked when the bright sunlight hit her eyes. She sat up and held the covers to her chest to cover herself. She looked beside her to see Natsume fast asleep. She smiled when she saw his innocent sleeping face.

"_He looks so cute when he's sleeping. It makes him seem like he isn't a big grouch." _Mikan thought.

Mikan continued to look at Natsume's sleeping face for a while longer.

_Twitch, Twitch._

Mikan looked around when she heard the "_Twitch"_ sound.

_Twitch, Twitch._

Mikan started searching faster for the "_Twitching"_ sound. Her eyes stopped on Natsume. She looked south of his body. Her eyes widened when she realized where the "_Twitch"_ sound was coming from.

Natsume had morning wood. Bad. Mikan blushed when she saw the tent in the blanket. _It_ was standing straight up.

"_W-W-What the heck?! Why is Natsume's penis standing straight up?!"_

Of all the things Mikan knew about, she didn't know about "morning wood". She knew the word erection but not "morning wood". Of course.

Mikan leaned over Natsume's legs and looked at his morning wood. It was twitching like crazy. Mikan gulped and blushed even harder when she saw this. A familiar wetness started in her pussy.

"_O-Oh no, I'm getting horny again! I can't believe that last night wasn't enough! But I can't! It would be considered rape if I tried to do anything to Natsume while he's unaware."_

The more Mikan looked at Natsume's penis, the more she became horny which made her want to have sex even more.

"_I-I'm starting to loose control. No matter how hard I try to resist, it's not working!"_

Mikan kept looking at Natsume's penis, trying to hold back. She failed. She looked up at Natsume's face too see that he was fast asleep.

"_O-One little taste won't hurt."_

Mikan lifted her hands up and carefully pulled of the blanket covering Natsume's penis. Her eyes widened when she saw Natsume's penis. It wasn't possible but it looked bigger than last night! Mikan stared at Natsume's penis not noticing that Natsume was starting to wake up.

Natsume opened his eyes and immediately felt a breeze on his penis. He looked down to see Mikan looking at his penis. He blinked his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

Mikan froze when she heard Natsume's voice. She shakily turned her head towards Natsume and looked at him. He was staring down at Mikan with an expressionless face. Mikan blushed and tried to speak but failed.

"Um-I-this-um-well-you see-uhh-ummm!" Mikan sputtered.

Natsume smirked down at Mikan. Mikan froze when she saw that smirk. It meant that something bad was about to happen. Natsume sat up and stared down at Mikan. He continued to smirk at Mikan.

"Look's like someone is being a bad sex slave."

Mikan flinched when she heard Natsume speak like that. She almost forgot she was his sex slave. She was his lover but also a sex slave.

"Looks like someone needs a punishment."

Natsume started to reach for Mikan. Mikan backed up in fear. Natsume grabbed Mikan's leg and dragged her towards him.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

The shriek was heard all over Gakuen Alice. A flock of birds flew away from the loud shriek.

Mikan and Natsume walked to class with Mikan walking weirdly. Her legs were so sore from the "punishment" she received this morning. And they were actually going to arrive on time for once. They reached the doors of the classroom and Natsume slid open the doors. All eyes in the classroom looked towards the two people in the doorway. Natsume and Mikan walked towards their desk where the gang was sitting and talking. They looked towards Mikan and Natsume.

"Good morning you two!" Koko said to them.

Natsume raised his hand as a way of saying "Good morning". Mikan on the other hand didn't even say good morning to anyone. She just waked to her seat and sat down awkwardly. The others noticed this.

"What's wrong Mikan-chan?" Nonoko asked.

Mikan was to tired to answer. She just pointed at Natsume. Natsume was reading a manga he kept at his desk. The gang looked at Natsume. Natsume looked up when he realized the gang was looking at him. He looked at them with a questioning look.

"What?"

The gang sweat dropped at this. They felt that it was better not to ask what happened. Mikan noticed that Ruka was silent. He had his head down and he wasn't interacting with the gang like usual.

"What's wrong Ruka-pyon?"

Ruka's head shot up when he heard Mikan's voice. He turned his head to look at Mikan. She had a concerned look on her face.

"Are you okay?" asked Mikan.

Ruka looked around to see the whole gang was looking at him with a worried look. Even Natsume. He half-smiled at them. The others blinked their eyes in confusion when they saw this.

"I'm fine guys-really. I just haven't been able to get a lot of sleep lately."

Everyone smiled when they heard this. The gang was like a family. If something happened to one person in the gang then it affected the whole gang. Their bond was unbreakable. That's how much they cared for each other.

Mikan gave a big smile to Ruka when she heard this. She leaned over Natsume and started to pat Ruka's head. Ruka blushed so much when this happened that he looked like a tomato.

"That's good! For a second I was worried that something bad happened to you Ruka-pyon! Make sure that you get plenty of sleep tonight okay?"

Ruka smiled at Mikan and nodded.

"Y-Yeah."

Mikan smiled at Natsume. Little did she know how jealous a certain flame caster was starting to get.

Jealousy flared up in Natsume. He gripped the manga book in his hand so much that he almost ripped in apart. Mikan got back to her side and leaned on Natsume. When this happened, Natsume's jealousy flew away. He didn't like it when she touched other male's. It just made him so jealous. He wanted to be the only male that he touched.

Narumi walked through the door and headed to his desk. He stopped when he reached his desk and he clapped his hands loudly. This caught the attention of the kids in the classroom. Narumi smiled at his class.

"Okay everyone, take you're seats! The lesson is starting!"

The students went back to their seats and got ready to listen to the lesson. Narumi smiled when he saw this and began the lesson.

By the time the bell rang, more than half of the kids in class had fallen asleep. One of them, of course, was Mikan. Natsume thought about waking her up but decided not to when he saw the peaceful expression on her face. He knew that she was tired from the "activities" that occurred last night and this morning. The kids that were awake, immediately poured out of the classroom and headed off to who knows where. The gang stayed behind. The gang walked to where they originally were before the lesson began. They all sweat dropped when they saw Mikan sleeping.

She had a smile on her face and drool was coming out of her mouth. She looked like a baby who was having a very good dream. And of course the one to ruin that moment had to be Hotaru.

_Baka, Baka, Baka._

Mikan was thrown into the wall in the back of the classroom. She slid down the wall painfully and was immediately woken up from her peaceful sleep. When she slid onto the ground, she stood up and gave a glare at Hotaru.

"What was that for, baka Hotaru?!"

Hotaru simply stared at Mikan, not answering her.

"You were sleeping... and I woke you up. Oh, and that'll be 50 rabbits for the amount of "Baka" punches I used on you."

Hotaru held out her hand in an way as if she was expecting something to be put into her hand. In this case, money.

Mikan started to shake violently and her face started to get red. Everyone immediately took cover and put on army hat's they got from who know's where. After a few minutes, Mikan stopped shaking and blew up.

"HOTARU YOU IDIOT!"

Everyone heard the second screech that day and most of the kids who heard that now had hearing problems. Or some of them were just lying on the ground, passed out from the loud shriek.

The whole week, the gang spent as much time as they could with Mikan. Every chance they got, they went somewhere and hung out the whole day. They wanted to make as many memories as they can with Mikan.

Mikan found out that her trainer was Persona. He had now thought of Mikan as a little sister. He had to be tough when he was training her but was also caring when he thought she was hurt. Mikan had now looked up to him like a big brother. She endured the training, knowing that it was so she could protect herself when she ever fought with the AAO.

He had also taught her how to mask her emotions like Natsume did. He taught her how to let nothing affect her when she was masking her emotions. It took a lot of discipline but after a few weeks of practice, she got it.

Natsume and Mikan still kept up their "activities". They always did them at night so they could have privacy and have all the time they wanted. This of course resulted in Mikan and Natsume ending up late to their classes. And Mikan having sore legs the very next morning(If you have sex with Natsume, you're gonna have sore legs).

And then... there came the day of Mikan's departure. They had allowed some of Mikan's closest friends to come with her to the airport to say their goodbyes. The whole ride to the air port was silent. Natsume was sitting next to Mikan, gripping her hand the whole ride to the air port. Mikan had packed only important valuables that she cherished. Like pictures she took with the gang, stuffed animals Natsume bought her, old letter's she had received from her grandpa, and some clothes she got as presents.

When they arrived at the air port, they had 10 minutes before Mikan had to leave. Enough time to say goodbyes. They helped her unload her baggage's and bring them to the waiting area in the air port. They all stood in a group, no one saying anything. Koko was the one to break the pregnant silence.

"Sooooo... I guess this is goodbye?"

Everyone looked at him when they heard that. They all were thinking the same thing in their heads.

"_I don't want to say goodbye!"_

Anna and Nonoko gave Mikan a huge and suffocating hug. Tears were rolling down their cheeks. Mikan unconsciously had tears rolling down her cheeks also. She reached up with shaky hands and returned the hug. They cried together while hugging.

It was their way of saying "_goodbye"_ without any words being spoken. After a few moments of sad hugging, they let go. Anna and Nonoko smiled sadly at Mikan.

"Make sure to keep in touch with us okay?" they both said.

Mikan smiled sadly at them and nodded.

"Of course! I want to tell you guys about all the adventures I'll have of going to a different school!"

Anna and Nonoko kept smiling sadly at Mikan. They nodded and stepped back. The next person to step up was Koko and Sumire. Koko no longer had his usual smile on his face and Sumire was trying so hard to hold back tears that were threatening to fall down her face. Mikan smiled sadly at them and gave them a huge hug. They immediately returned the hug, and the tears that were threatening to roll down Sumire's face flowed out of her eyes and rolled down her cheek. She started to sniffle and sob.

"M-Make sure that y-you take care of y-yourself okay? Don't make m-me come up their to t-that school and knock s-some sense into you okay?" Sumire said while crying.

Mikan nodded and looked at Sumire.

"I will, don't worry. If I managed to survive being around you then I think I can handle a new school."

A anime twitch appeared on Sumire's head. Koko noticed this.

"Oh, crap!"

He let go of Mikan and held Sumire back before she could attack Mikan.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN "IF I CAN HANDLE YOU"?! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY YOU IDIOT?!"

People started to look at Sumire, giving her a weird look. Sumire was, of course, making a scene. The gang sweat dropped at the scene Sumire was making.

"S-Sumire." Anna said nervously.

Mikan smiled and hugged Sumire again. Sumire calmed down stood there in shock at why Mikan was hugging her.

"Now there's the Sumire that I'll miss." Mikan said.

Sumire started to cry even harder when she heard this. She returned the hug and almost suffocated Mikan. After a few moments, she let go and stepped back.

Up next was Kitsune, Ruka, and Youichi. Youichi ran up to Mikan and hugged her knees. Mikan's legs became wet from the tears Youichi was letting out.

"I-I don't want y-you to go Okaa-san" Youichi said through his sobs and sniffles.

Mikan smiled sadly and knelt down. She scooped up Youichi and held him close to her as if she was cradling a baby. Youichi wrapped his arms around her shoulder and continued to sob.

The people walking by were heartbroken at the scene of Youichi crying. To them it was such a sad sight. They did not know how hard it was to say goodbye to people and friends you consider family.

Mikan turned her head towards Ruka and Kitsune. She smiled sadly at them and they reutrned the smile.

"Thank you guys. For everything! I will miss all of you so much!"

Everyone was heartbroken at the words Mikan said. They did not want to say goodbye.

Ruka and Kitsune stepped back and the next person to step up was... Natsume. He had his head down and his bangs were covering his eyes.

Fresh new tears started to form in Mikan's eyes when she saw the state Natsume was in. To her, saying goodbye to Natsume was the hardest.

Before Mikan could say anything, Natsume enveloped her in a hug. Mikan took on of her arms to hug Natsume while the other was carrying the still sobbing Youichi.

People walking by cried even more when they saw this scene. It looked like a family. The mother, the son, and the father. It looked so heart wrenching to watch this.

After a few moments of hugging, Mikan and Natsume let go of each other. They looked at each other and smiled sadly at each other.

"Make sure you don't cheat on me okay?" Mikan said.

Natsume smirked and ruffled Mikan's hair.

"The same to you idiot. Don't even look at any cute guys up their okay?"

Mikan smiled up at him and nodded.

Natsume smiled and leaned his head down. He placed his lips on Mikan's and she returned the kiss.

This would be the last kiss they had for a while. After a few minutes of kissing, they let go. Mikan hadn't noticed that Natsume placed something on her left finger. Her left ring finger to be exact.

"Look at you're left ring finger." Natsume told Mikan.

Mikan became confused but looked at her hand none the less. What she saw made her eyes widen. On her left ring ringer was a diamond engagement ring. It had four carrots on it and it was rimmed with smaller diamonds. It looked so beautiful.

Mikan looked back up at Natsume with tears in her eyes. Natsume smiled at Mikan and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I found out that there starting to build a wedding chapel in Central Town. I heard that it was supposed to be finished by the time we graduate from middle school and... I wanted us to get married as soon as you come back."

Mikan brought her left hand to her mouth. The tears rolled down her cheeks and they wouldn't stop. Mikan was so happy that she was at a loss for words.

She nodded her head because she couldn't say anything. Natsume smiled and caressed her cheek. Mikan smiled up at him.

"I love you Mikan. And I always will."

Mikan smiled up at Natsume and leaned her head into Natsume's caress. She placed her hand over Natsume's.

"I love you to Natsume. And I always will."

"_The flight now heading to Tokyo, Japan is now boarding. The flight to Tokyo, Japan is now boarding. Please board the plane if you are boarding this plane. The plane will depart in 5 minutes. Again, the plane will depart in 5 minutes."_

Everyone looked at the intercom when they heard this. The time for the true goodbye was happening. Mikan sighed and gave Youichi to Natsume. Youichi struggled since he didn't want to leave Mikan's side. He reached out his arms to Mikan.

"Okaa-san, no ! Don't leave me and Otou-san! Noooo!"

Mikan's heart broke when she saw this. She wanted to leave without any bad emotions flooding her mind. She reached out and caressed Youichi's cheek. She leaned down and kissed his forehead. She smile at him when she stopped the kiss.

"Don't worry Youichi! Okaa-san isn't going away forever! Just for a little while. And I'll always keep in touch with you and Natsume okay? I promise!"

Youichi wiped the remaining tears he had left and looked up at Mikan. He was still sniffling but he stopped crying.

"Really?"

Mikan smiled and nodded her head.

"Yep! Every night, I'll call you guys to see how you're doing."

Youichi smiled when he heard this. He nodded his head vigorously.

Mikan smiled and took one last look at the gang. They all were smiling sadly at her but they weren't crying anymore.

Mikan smiled at them and waved.

"Bye guys! I'll see you soon!"

Everyone waved back and Mikan smiled and picked up her luggage. She ran all the way to the entrance that led to her plane. She took one last looked at everyone and smiled and waved again. They waved back for the last time.

Mikan turned around and went to the plane.

After Mikan got her luggage put away, she sat in her seat. She leaned her arm on the armrest and looked out the small window of the plane. She could see men working to get the plane ready to take off. She sighed but kept looking out the window.

She had asked for a seat all to her self since she didn't want anyone to see her get emotional. She was given one because the people respected her wishes.

"_This is you're captain speaking, we will now be taking lift off, please buckle you're seat belts and turn off any electronic devices you have until you are permitted to turn them on again. Thank you!"_

Shuffling noises of people turning off their phones and gizmos spread throughout the plane. Mikan didn't seem to pay any attention to them. She just kept looking out the window. The plane started to move got ready for takeoff.

Mikan sighed and started to think.

"_Well... I guess this is it. Look out Seiyo Academy."_

Mikan glared at the window. If looks could kill, she would have broken the window by now.

"_You're about to receive hell."_

* * *

_**Heyo! Sorry for not making the chapter longer but I wanted to finish it today! And I also wanted to make sure that I got the main things out of the way in this chapter. I think that next chapter will be the chapter Mikan ets her Shugo Chara and uses it's power. Also people I am aiming to write more chapter's based on my reiviews and I want to see what you guys think about my stories. And if you're a sonic fan then check out my stories because I posted a new story that I'm working on. I really want to see what you guys think about my stories. So if you have a friend who loves Gakuen Aice, Shugo Chara, or Sonic then tell them about my stories and see if they can check out my stories. I want to make you readers happy. I want to see you guy's opinions about my stories. My main priority is making you guys happy with my stories. So just leave a review and I will update faster than you can say faster. Bye Bye!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello people's! SonicxAmy134 is here! I wuld first like to start off and thank animeandmangafangirl for being such a great reviewer. animeandmangafangirl, if you're reading this then I would just like to say that you are the best reviewer I have ever gotten. You have given me so much confidence in this story that I want to make this story a lot more interesting. Words can't even begin to describe how awesome you are. I would like to dedicate this chapter to you and just say that you are the best.**_

**_Anyways I would like to say that I kept my promise and I updated faster! And I am planning on another sotry so I may fall behind on this story. Remember, MAY fall behind. I have to see what my schedule will be like over the summer and see if I don't get kicked off my computer or something. So without further ado... Enjoy!_**

* * *

Chapter 6

(End Of Flashback)

By the time Mikan was done remembering the past, tears were rolling down her cheeks. She had gripped the necklace around her neck the whole time. She had received the necklace from her mother.

Her uncle didn't tell her that her mother would help her on the mission. Yuka thought that this would be a perfect opportunity to catch up with Mikan. She also wanted to make sure Mikan was safe. She didn't want to lose another important person in her life.

It had been two weeks since Mikan left the academy and came to this mansion. It had been built when Mikan's uncle planned on sending Mikan to do this mission. It was huge for two people. And it got really lonely. They had maids and servants but... Mikan wanted her friends.

Mikan closed her eyes and put her chin on top of her hand clutching the necklace.

"_Why is this happening to me? I don't want to do this! I want to go back to everyone and the school! I want to see Sumire, Koko, Kitsune, Anna, Nonoko, Ruka-pyon, Tsubasa-sempai, Misaki-sempai_, _Uncle, Youichi, and Natsume! I don't want to do this!_"

Mikan felt a hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and turned around. Yuka was standing behind her, now in front of her because Mikan turned around, and had a sad look on her face. Yuka knew the pain of leaving close friends you considered family. The same thing happened with her and Natsume's mom. And Luna.

Yuka brought Mikan into a hug and started to rub her head. Mikan cried on her mother's shoulder's while returning the hug. They stayed like that with the light illuminating them. A few minutes later they broke apart and Yuka gave Mikan a smile. She wiped the remaining tears on Mikan's cheeks.

"The sooner we get this mission over with, the sooner we get to go home." Yuka told Mikan.

Mikan took in what her mother said. She smiled at her mother after she heard this. She pumped her fist into the air.

"You're right! The sooner we get done beating the AAO's buts, the sooner we can tell everyone of our brave and heroic adventure!"

Yuka smiled and laughed at her daughter's unexpected energy. Leave it to Mikan to have mood swings. Once she's depressed the next thing you know, she's energetic.

Yuka looked at her watch. The time read 11:36. It was getting pretty late and Mikan started school tomorrow. Yuka turned her heads towards Mikan.

"Mikan, it's time to go to bed. School's tomorrow and I want you to grow out of you're "being late to school" habit. Now off to bed."

Mikan sighed and pouted when she heard her mother complain about Mikan's bad habit of waking up late. She never liked being reminded of it.

"Booooo!" said Mikan.

Yuka sighed and crossed her arms. She gave Mikan a mad look.

"Booooo me all you want Mikan, you're going to school and I will wake you up myself if I have to. And you won't like how I wake you up."

Mikan shivered when she heard her mother say this. Her mother was known for waking people up in the most horrific way. Once, she woke someone up by dangling them out a window of a 5 story hotel. That person never slept for a whole month, in fear of Yuka waking him up again.

Mikan did not want to be one of those victims. She nodded her head yes in fear of what might happen if she said no.

Yuka smiled at Mikan and patted her head.

"Good girl. Now go to bed."

Yuka walked back into the room and walked out of Mikan's room, closing the door as she was leaving. Mikan sighed when her mother left. She turned around and took one last look at the moon. An image of her and her friends appeared in her head.

She gripped the necklace and a serious look came upon her face.

"_Wait for me guys, I promise to return to you as soon as I'm done with this mission! As long as I have you're faith, then I will make sure to finally beat the AAO, once and for all! I want to be someone who can fend for herself and not let anything affect her. I want to be someone who can mask her emotions really well. ...I want to be someone who isn't weak!"_

It was as if time slowed down. Mikan started to head back into her room and just as she had turned her back to the moon, a bright light shone in the sky. The light shot across the sky like a shooting star. Mikan walked into her room and closed the balcony doors. She hadn't even noticed the disappearing light.

She walked towards her bed and pulled back the covers. She took of her necklace and placed it on her night stand. She got into her bed and pulled the covers over her. She laid her head on her pillow and closed her eyes for some much needed sleep. She was unaware of the magical changes that were about to happen to her that would really change her life forever.

* * *

It was a bright and sunny morning in Tokyo, Japan. Kids were walking to school, birds were chirping, and-

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

And Mikan woke up to find a little "present" in her bed. ...In the shape of an oval.

Mikan had backed up against her headboard and was shakily looking at the egg in her bed. She had been woken up from feeling something hard against her leg. She ignored it and fell back asleep. She woke up when she felt the object twitch. She threw the covers off of her and looked at her legs. And that is where she found the mysterious, and weird looking egg.

Mikan noticed how weird the egg looked. She scooted close to the egg and inspected it. The egg had a purple shell and it had two black lines going around the egg. Inside the two lines were black stars going around the circle within the two lines. The purple shell had a diamond pattern all over the egg.

She picked up the egg and was surprised to find that the egg was warm. Was this even a real egg?

"_If it's warm then that means that something will hatch from the egg soon. But what kind an egg is this? Is it a mutated egg? And more importantly, what the hell is it doing in my bed?!_"

Mikan heard a ringing sound coming from her night stand. She looked over and saw that her digital alarm clock was ringing. When she saw the time on the clock, Mikan screamed and got out of bed and started to get ready for school.

The time had read 7:45. 15 minutes until school started. And it was a **long **walk from her house to the school.

Mikan was running down the spiral stair's that led to the dining area. She saw her mother setting up the plates around the table. When she saw Mikan, she smiled at her and put down the plates she was holding.

"Good morning Mikan. Looks like you got up on time toda-"

Before she could finish, a figure shot by her and ran out the door shouting "Good Morning!". Yuka looked at the open door and blinked. She smiled and chuckled when she heard Mikan shout that she was gonna be late. She started to pick up the plates and put them away.

Mikan was running towards the school with the fastest speed she has. She passed by many kids who were walking towards school but she paid no heed to them. Her main priority was getting to school.

After running for 7 minutes, the school was in sight. Mikan sighed in relief and slowed down to a walking speed. She then began to think.

"_Okay, so I have to use all the training I did with Persona-nii. That means that I have to be on top alert and I have to use my other personality. I can't let anyone think that I'm a wimp and trample all over me. And I have to be on high alert for any signs of the AAO. Who knows when they'll strike._"

The pictures of the kids her uncle showed her, appeared in her head. Mikan frowned when she remembered them.

"_That's right. Uncle told me that I have to watch out for those kids while I'm on the mission. Apparently we go to the same school. But I should be able to avoid them. It's not like they're popular at school or something._"

Oh how wrong Mikan was. Little did she know how hard it would be to avoid those kids.

Mikan had arrived at the entrance to the school in 3 minutes. She had a lot of time to spare. She sighed and put on her cold, and emotionless mask.

"_Well... here goes nothing._ _From now on it's cold, emotionless, and ruthless Mikan._"

She started to walk to the school in an elegant way. Her hair flowed in the wind and she had a cold, hard look in her eyes. Some of the students saw this and started to point at her and whisper.

"Who's that?"

"Is she new?"

"She looks so beautiful!"

"She looks so mean. I wouldn't want to get on her bad side."

Mikan heard these comments about her but decided to ignore them. She was no longer the idiotic, sweet bubbly person she was before.

More kids started to notice and some of them even took pictures of her. She didn't notice this for she was more focused on the path in front of her. She was now in the school's courtyard.

As she was walking she heard some squeals coming form behind her. She turned around and looked to see what all the commotion was about. Here eyes widened when she saw 5 familiar people walking towards her.

"_It's them_!"

Yep, that's right. The 5 people walking towards Mikan were the kids she was supposed to be avoiding. All the kids were gushing over them and some of them had hearts in their eyes.

Mikan was looking at them with wide eyes. Were they really this popular?

Mikan was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't realized that they stopped in front of her. She looked at the person in front of her.

In front of her was the Tadase Hotori. The king of the guardians. Mikan knew him as the "girly boy".

He held out his hand to Mikan. Mikan stared at it before shaking it. Tadase smiled at her.

"Hello, nice to meet you. I'm Tadase Hotori. I am the king of the guardians. We had been told that there would be a new student coming to this school, and as the king of the guardians, I thought that we should give you a tour of the school."

Mikan was listening but her eyes were focusing on something else.

The little people floating by the guardian's heads. They all looked like they were in cosplay. Some of them looked cool while some of them looked ridiculous.

Mikan was broken out of her trance when she heard someone stand in front of her. She looked and saw that it was the orange haired girl. Mikan knew her as "the sweet's eater". The girl was Yaya Yuiki. She had a huge smile on her face. She grabbed Mikan's hand and started to shake it frantically up and down.

"Hello! My name's Yaya Yuiki! I'm the ace of the guardians! It is so nice to meet you, new student! I hope we can become friends!"

Mikan was starting to get dizzy from how much Yaya was shaking her hand up and down. Tadase noticed this and stopped Yaya's frantic hand shake.

"I think that's enough Yaya. We don't want to kill the new student on her first day here."

Yaya looked at Tadase in confusion before she looked at Mikan. Mikan's eyes were swirling and she was seeing stars.

Yaya gasped when she realized she went overboard. She bowed to Mikan.

"I'm so sorry, new student! I did not mean to almost kill you! I just wanted to welcome you to Seiyo Academy! Please forgive me!"

Mikan placed her hands on her head to make her eyes stop spinning. She looked at Yaya to see her bowing. She sighed at Yaya's behavior.

"It's fine. I'm not mad at you, now straighten up. I don't want people to think I did something to you."

Yaya straightened herself up and smile at Mikan.

"Okay!"

Mikan sweat dropped at the sudden change in mood. She looked around to see most of the kids looking and talking about her and the guardians. She did not like the attention. She looked back at the guardians.

"Can we go somewhere else? I'm not liking the attention were receiving."

The guardians looked around and saw that the students were looking and pointing at them Some of them had their phone's out and were taking pictures or a video. The guardians realized why Mikan was feeling uncomfortable. Tadase turned towards Mikan and nodded.

"Sure, lets go ahead and start the tour. Classes will be starting soon and I'm sure you don't want to miss any of you're classes."

Mikan nodded and the guardians and Mikan walked away, leaving the students to gossip about what just happened.

* * *

The guardians had taken Mikan all over the school. They showed her the classrooms, the library, the teacher's lounge, the gym, the bathroom, and the Royal Garden. They explained to her who the guardians were, though Mikan wasn't paying any attention to them. She was more focused on the little people floating by the guardians heads.

Mikan saw that there was a red cheerleader, a blue artist, a green chef, a prince looking thing, a baby, a girl in a kimono, a basketball player, and a clown. It looked like they were talking about Mikan.

"Wow, this person looks so mean! She's been glaring this whole time-desu!" said the chef.

A twitch appeared on Mikan's head when she heard this. That statement started to piss her off. And there was more where that comment came from.

"Yeah, she looks like she's about ready to kill someone!" said the red cheerleader.

Another twitch appeared on Mikan's head. Don't these little... people know any manners?!

"I agree. Oh-now she seems to be getting angrier!" said the girl in the kimono.

Another twitch appeared on Mikan's forehead. She was about ready to kill these people or whatever they are!

As they were walking, Tadase noticed that Mikan was starting to shake. He thought that she was shaking from not feeling well. Boy how wrong he was.

"Are you alright?"

Mikan looked at Tadase with a glare and erupted.

"Do you mind telling you're littl-"

"_Don't let them know you can see their Shugo Chara's! The little people floating by their heads."_

Mikan froze as soon as she heard the tiny voice inside her head. What the hell?! Who the hell was talking?!

"_You'll find out soon enough. But listen to my advice and make sure you don't let the guardians know that you can see their Shugo Chara's!"_

Mikan took in what the voice inside her head said and nodded. She looked at the guardians to see that all of them were looking at her with a questioning look. She placed a hand on her head and stumbled a bit. As soon as Tadase saw this, he went towards Mikan and caught her. He helped her stand still and let go of her as soon as she was standing still.

Mikan was acting. She made herself look like she was not feeling well so she wouldn't ddraw any attention to herself. She listened to the tiny voice's advice.

"Are you okay, new student?" Tadase asked.

Mikan twitched when she heard Tadase call her 'new student'. She was surprised that they didn't know her name because they apparently have access to the students profiles. She looked back at the guardians and gave them a elegant and charming smile.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm just a little bit dizzy. I haven't' been feeling well these past few days and I guess my body is starting to pay the price. Oh and also, please call me Mikan."

The guardians were captivated by Mikan's smile. She seems so mean and cold to everybody but now she gave them a smile. The guardians were starting to become interested about Mikan.

Tadase smiled when he saw that she was okay. He placed his hand on Mikan's shoulder and gave her his charming smile.

"That's good. For a second I thought that I would have to take you to the nurse's office and I didn't want you to have a bad first day of school."

Mikan was absolutely disgusted by that smile. She was starting to get a negative feeling towards the guardians for some reason. She didn't know what to call it but all she knew was that she was starting to get... annoyed by the guardians.

Mikan pushed those thoughts aside and returned the smile to Tadase. She had to keep up this act for a little while longer.

"Yeah, that would stink if I had to miss introducing myself to everyone. I would really like to make a bunch of friends at this school!"

Tadase smile when he heard Mikan's achievement plan.

"Well, we should continue the tour. Classes will start soon and I'm sure you don't want to miss introducing yourself to your class."

Mikan nodded at Tadase, still keeping up the act. Tadase walked back to the guardians and they started walking again. Mikan followed suit.

As she was walking, Mikan started to think.

"_What a bunch of idiot's. They're so gullible. And to think that they're the so called role models of the school. ...Well I'll show them. I'll show them that they're about to receive a devil from hell."_

Mikan smirked after she was done thinking. She now knew what the feeling was that she felt earlier. ...It was pure hate.

* * *

_**Soooooo, what did you think?! Was it awesome? Was it bad? Did i make Mikan seem to Natsume-ish? Just leave reviews telling me how I did on this chapter. I want to see what you bro's think! It makes my day to see you guys happy after reading something of mine. I love to see you guys review. And I would really like someone to check out my Sonic story and leave a review. I'm planning on deleting it since It seems like the story is sucking. So please check it out and tell me what you think! Anyways thanks for reading and I will see you guys in the next chapter! Bye Bye!**_


End file.
